FNAF: preguntas y respuestas (especial)
by Mercenary Hunter
Summary: En este fanfic especial de preguntas y respuestas, tendrán a algunos de mis personajes oc's desde el fanfic FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica hasta el fanfic FNAF: El regreso de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. espero, ¿que les guste?
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Se puede ver a un grupo de adolescentes y animatrónicos en una habitación separada del otro donde en una habitación estaban los guardias nocturnos y la otra los animatrónicos. Debido que a estos los habían dormido con un tipo de gas somnífero a los guardias nocturnos y a los animatronics los había electrocutado con algún tipo de pulso electro magnético desactivándolos a todos sin problemas.

Tras pasar unas horas después, se podían escuchar algunas quejas en ambas habitaciones donde los animatronics y guardias estaban despertándose, mientras que habia un grupo de guardias nocturnos con dolor de cabeza y el grupo de animatronics moviéndose con dificultad hasta lograr estar recuperados.

Belén: oigan, chicos. saben, ¿dónde estamos? -preguntaba confundida la castaña al ver a su hermano y amigos moviéndose con algo de dolor de cabeza-

María: diablos, ¿qué paso?

Rose: me duele la cabeza…

¿?: vaya, ¿parece que ya se despertaron? - _mencionaba una voz femenina idéntica de la castaña haciendo que todos la miraran_ -

Belén: ¿porque todos me miran así?

Mariana: es que tú nos dijiste eso - _señalaba la pelinegra a su amiga_ -

Belén: ¿yo? si acabo de despertar

Marco: entonces, si no fuiste tu… - _mencionaba incrédulo el pelinegro a su amiga y luego mirar a sus amigos_ \- entonces, ¿quién?

¿?: fui, yo - _mencionaba una adolescente castaña un poco más mayor con ropa de guardia nocturna sorprendiendo a los demás de lo idéntica que era su amiga_ -

Todos: belén…

Belén: eh….

Castaña: perdonen, mi nombre es Alice jeager

Todos: hola, alice…

¿?: alice, no creo que sea buena idea de que les hables - _mencionaba una voz masculina idéntica del hermano de la castaña haciendo que los demás lo miraran a él_ -

Alan: yo no dije nada - _decía mirando a su hermana y sus amigos al no haber hablado nada y ver como un chico adolescente rubio de uniforme de guardia nocturno se acercaba al grupo sorprendiendo lo idéntico que era con su amigo y hermano_ -

Alice: perdónenlo, mi novio se llama Frank rodríguez - _decía la otra castaña hacia los chicos que estaban sorprendidos y dejando ambos hermanos algo incrédulos por el nombre del chico_ -

Frank: hola - _saluda indiferente a los chicos que estaban frente a ellos_ -

Todos: es idéntico a alan… - _murmuraban los demás adolescentes al mirar de reojo a su amigo y luego al otro rubio_ -

Belén: bueno, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?

Frank: intente derribar la puerta y no tuve ningún resultado - _señalaba el rubio mayor a la puerta a su espalda_ -

Todos: rayos…

¿?: _¡ayuda!_

Alice: y ¿eso?

Belén: ¡samuel! - _decía la castaña menor reconociendo la voz de su novio_ \- ¿estás ahí, samuel?

Samuel: _Belén, estas ahí_

Belén: sí, estoy aquí mi conejito lindo y los demás también estan aqui

Samuel: _chicos, bel y los demás están aquí_

Belén: chicos, samuel y los demás están del otro lado de la pared

Marco: tenemos que salir y ayudarlos

Frank: lo dudo, es concreto reforzado

Rose: es cierto, no tenemos señal aquí dentro - _sacando su teléfono sorprendiendo a los dos adolescentes mayores_ -

Alice: wow. y eso, ¿qué es?

Rose: un teléfono móvil táctil

Alice: ósea, ustedes de ¿qué año son?

Belén: somos del año 20xx - _respondía la castaña menor al saber que esos dos posiblemente sean de un año más distinto debido que la vestimenta de esos dos adolescentes mayores eran muy distintos al de ellos_ -

Frank: entonces ustedes son… - _miraba curioso el rubio mayor hacia los adolescentes debido que su ropa y ese aparato táctil era nuevo para ellos debido que lo único moderno que tuvieron era la estúpida tablet de la pizzería, hasta ser interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose de la nada_ -

Alan: salgamos mientras podamos - _decía el rubio mirando a sus amigos y hermana para salir de la habitación_ -

Al salir de la habitación oscura y ser iluminados de la nada por varias luces cegando al grupo de adolescentes y ver una silueta de una persona en medio de las luces cruzado de brazos. Tras acostumbrarse a las luces podían ver a un pelinegro de ojos castaños, usando unos lentes, vestía de una polera negra, una polera de manga larga blanca, pantalones de gimnasio gris y zapatillas rojas con negro.

Frank: ¿quién eres tú?- _preguntaba enojado el rubio mayor al desconocido_ -

¿?: _ **oh, ya era que despertaran**_ - _respondía sonriendo al ver al grupo de adolescentes detrás suyo_ - _ **perdonen por mi descortesía, mi nombre no lo podría mencionar. pero si mi apodo que es Mercenary Hunter**_

Alan: ¿que es lo que quieres de nosotros?

¿?: _ **wow, wow, wow, calma alan rodríguez**_ - _mencionaba el chico pelinegro sorprendiendo al grupo de que lo conociera y señalando detrás del grupo de adolescente al ver como se abria otra puerta dejando ver a otro grupo de personas_ \- _**Se muchas cosas de ustedes y de ellos tambien**_

Alice: dinos, ¿quien rayos eres?

 _Mercenary Hunter: **tranquila, señorita jeager. no tengo nada planeado contra ustedes**_

Belén: y entonces, ¿por qué nos has traído aquí?

 _Mercenary Hunter: **Digamos que soy alguien distinto a las personas que ustedes conocen…**_ - _mencionaba desapareciendo de la nada y aparecer en medio de ambos grupos de adolescentes sorprendiéndolos_ - _ **je, ¿ahora me creen?**_

Frank: ¿qué rayos eres en verdad? - _miraba dudoso el rubio mayor al chico que estaba delante de él_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter: **digamos, que soy un adolescente como ustedes y bueno… ¿cómo decirlo a ustedes?**_ - _mencionaba algo pensativo en cómo decirle a los adolescentes sus motivos de haberlos traído a este lugar_ - _ **los traje a ustedes de sus respectivas líneas de tiempo correspondiente**_

Todos: ¿líneas de tiempo?

 _Mercenary Hunter: **lo que quiero decir que ustedes dos**_ - _señalado a los adolescentes más mayores_ - _ **son de una línea de tiempo entre el año del 1994 y el resto del grupo del año 20xx. para no mencionar de que año específicamente vienen estos**_

Peli morado: ¡bel!

Belén: ¡sam….! - _se voltea a ver a su novio sorprendiéndose de verlo como un adolescente con orejas de conejo sorprendiendo a todos los demás por ver a los animatronics con formas humanas y con uno que otro con rasgos de sus formas animatronics_ -

Marco: c…charlotte…

Chica: m…marco… - _sonrojada al ser vista por su novio que la estaba viendo de pies a cabeza_ -

María: f…foxy… - _sonrojada al ver a su novio animatronico como un humano y el pelo rojizo con algunos mechones como si fueran orejas de zorro_ -

Mariana: wow, freddy sí que se ve bien

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **sé que preguntaran. ¿por qué los animatronics tienen esa forma humana?**_ - _mencionaba mirando a sus personajes que estos solo asentían_ - _ **bueno, aproveche de los modelos modernos que he visto… y bueno, decidí de que estos animatronics tuvieran esa forma humana**_

Alice: en serio, ellos son… bonie, chica, foxy, freddy y… ¿golden freddy?

Golden: genial, lo que faltaba - _mencionaba un rubio de ojos grises al ver a los dos adolescentes al reconocerlos quien eran_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **bueno, mejor vamos a otro lugar…**_ - _mencionaba llamando la atención de los adolescentes y animatronics_ -

Todos vieron como el chico pelinegro chasqueo los dedos llevando a todos a otro lugar mucho más cómodo siendo teletransportado a un lugar parecido a un hotel lujoso y que tenía un set de estudio donde habían cámaras y una pantalla enorme detrás de unos pupitres en medio del lugar y podía ver que había el segundo piso una especie de comedor/cocina, en el tercer piso varias habitaciones- Sorprendiendo lo elegante que era el lugar por todos y ver como el chico ahora estaba en medio donde apareció en la pantalla preguntas y respuesta.

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **bien, como podrán ver durante los próximos días. Posiblemente algunas personas les harán preguntas a cada uno de ustedes. Y también habrá una habitación única donde si las preguntas son muy íntimas podrán entrar ahí y contestar la pregunta**_ - _señalo a un costado donde se podía ver una pequeña habitación y una cámara_ - _ **solo que los que están afuera de esa habitación no podrá escuchar lo que diga la persona dentro de esta pequeña y cómoda habitación.**_

Belén: emmm… disculpa - _alzando la mano llamando la atención del chico_ \- esto sinceramente parece, ¿cómo una especie de reallity show de preguntas y respuestas?

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **correcto, señorita rodríguez. pero también personas puede que les pidan que canten alguna que otra canción y es por eso que hay una máquina de karaoke en un costado del set con un micrófono y un enorme listado de música… ya que la mayoría son mis canciones que tengo en mi computador, ya que estoy usando un programa llamado Ultra Star delux donde tendrán varios tipos de canciones excepto el reggaetón**_

Belén: entiendo… - _bajando la mano algo incomoda de que posiblemente sea observaba por muchas personas_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **oh, casi lo olvido!**_ - _chasqueo los dedos y aparece un pizarrón con el nombre de los presentes y de otros más que aún faltaban en llegar_ \- _**este será el listado de las personas que estarán durmiendo en las habitaciones por el momento alice con frank, rodrigo con sherry, belén con bonnie, marco con chica, maría con foxy, mariana con freddy, rose con golden, josé con bonbon, alan con toy chica, alex con mangle, stephani con toy freddy, Ray con puppet, sofía con shadow freddy, ángel con shadow bonnie, yuri con spring y arnol con kathy the cat**_

Todos: son muchos nombres…- _mencionaban incrédulos los adolescentes y animatronics_ -

Frank: ¿una pregunta? - _alzaba la mano llamando la atención del chico_ \- ¿por qué esta el nombre de mi hermano y de su esposa?

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **oh, eso será sorpresa. ya que mañana llegaran el resto de los invitados. Y bueno, también tenemos un lugar con spa, gimnasio, videojuegos y sector de deportes… bueno, dejare que ustedes conozcan el lugar, nos veremos pronto**_ - _desaparece de la nada dejando a todos incrédulos y verse entre ellos y más los dos adolescentes que eran pareja que miraban a los cinco animatronics humanizados en frente de ellos_ -

Alice: Asi que… ¿ustedes son samuel, charlotte, miguel, franco y francisco? - _preguntaba incomoda la castaña mayor al mirar a los cinco animatronics con los otros adolescentes_ -

Chica: s…si…- _respondía la rubia de ojos lila con ganas de llorar al ver la que una vez fue su madre adoptiva para el resto de los animatronics y sin más lanzarse a abrazarla_ \- ¡wah! ¡alice, no sabes cómo te extrañábamos!

Alice:… - _algo incrédula al ver llorar a su amiga animatronica como si fuera una niña en un cuerpo de adolescente_ \- ya, ya, no llores, charlotte…

Frank:… - _incrédulo mirando a los cuatro animatronics varones que estaban mirando a la pollo animatronica humanizada llorar en brazos de que una vez fue su madre adoptiva excepto por el oso rubio humanizado que estaba sintiendo ganas de irse pero no podía usar sus poderes como usualmente lo hacía para irse_ -

Alan: iré a conocer el lugar - _se va siendo seguida de su hermana menor_ -

Belén: ¡espérame, te acompaño!

Marco: iré a ver como es la cocina - _mencionaba el pelinegro caminando hacia los escalones para ir al segundo piso del lugar_ -

Chica: ¡esperarme, marco! - _decía separándose de la castaña mayor y correr hacia su novio para irse a la cocina_ -

Alice: wow, ¿eso fue rápido?

Frank: algo, ¿no me cuadra aquí? - _murmuraba el rubio mayor observando como el que sería el zorro y oso castaño humanizados estaban con esas dos chicas como si nada_ \- hmmm. vamos a explorar el lugar

Alice: okey, pero…

Frank: hmmm. ¿ocurre algo? - _preguntaba volteando a ver a su novia_ -

Alice: no, nada importante… - _respondía observando como el pelirrojo y castaño que eran una vez animatronics interactuaban con esas dos chicas y ver como la rubia hablaba con el rubio que una vez era el oso dorado que casi los asesinaba e ignorando a la chica que le estaba hablando_ \- vamos

Frank: bien - _decía sin importancia el rubio mayor caminando con su novia sintiendo que la chica que estaba con él lo abrazaba del brazo_ -

Mientras que algunos estaban hablando o conociendo el lugar, sorprendiéndose de que era una especie de hotel elegante por las habitaciones, el comedor, la cocina, y que en las otras secciones como en la zona de juegos había todo tipo de juegos desde juegos árcades hasta consolas de videojuegos con varios tipos de juegos, en el spa había varios sofás que daban masajes mediante vibraciones, una bañera de hidromasajes, un sauna.

En el sector de deportes, había varias instalaciones donde había piscina olímpica, una cancha de tenis, una cancha de basketball, y una sección para ejercitarse en le gimnasio sorprendiéndose que había todo tipo de máquinas de ejercicios. En algún otro lugar se podía ver al pelinegro que trajo a todos en su oficina mirando por su computador las líneas de tiempo de sus oc's y animatronics que estaban congelados para no alterar nada debido que tendría que borrarles la memoria sobre lo que sucederá más adelante mientras observaba una fotografía de el mismo en varias formas de personajes. Y sin más dormir un rato al saber que mañana comenzarían las preguntas para sus oc's y que serían reveladoramente sorprendentes para ellos.

– **continuara** –

* * *

*Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fanfic de preguntas y respuestas que haré para mis oc's. debido que como quede bloqueado mentalmente en el capítulo, no he podido ni avanzar en nada en la segunda noche.

*Asi que como no se me ocurrió nada que hacer, decidí hacer esta sección de preguntas y respuestas para que ustedes los lectores y/o seguidores puedan hacer sus preguntas hacia mis oc's. como sabrán cada lector que quiera participar, tendrán como mínim preguntas mínimos para este fanfic de preguntas y respuestas ya que dejare el listado de personajes para que hagan sus preguntas ya sean vergonzosas o no.

*en fin, lamento las molestias en no poder avanzar en casi nada en el capítulo, así que como compensación he creado esta sección para ustedes, si me preguntas si habrá retos… posiblemente los añada, pero hasta el momento quedaremos con las preguntas. bueno sin más nos veremos en el primer inicio de esta sección de preguntas de mis fanfics de FNAF, bye.

P.D: las formas humanizadas de los animatronics están basados en los modelos de **_Pole Bear_** y Bonbon esta basada en los modelos de **_Lulu-999_**

*Personajes de _**FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica**_ *  
-Frank Rodríguez  
-Alice Jeager  
-Rodrigo Rodríguez  
-Sherry Santander

*Personajes de _ **FNAF: Siete noches en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_ *  
-Belén Rodríguez  
-Samuel Rosales [ _Bonnie_ ]  
-Marco Dickinson  
-Charlotte Mollins [ _Chica_ ]  
-María Campos  
-Miguel Collins [ _Foxy_ ]  
-Mariana Santos  
\- Franco [ _Freddy Fazbear_ ]  
-Rosemary Jackson  
-Francisco Bricks [ _Golden Freddy/Fredbear_ ]

*Personajes de _ **FNAF: El regreso de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_ *  
-José Fuentes  
-Sarah Miller [ _Bonbon_ ]  
-Alan Rodríguez  
-Carla Meléndez [ _Toy Chica_ ]  
-Alex Rodríguez  
-Roxy March [ _Mangle_ ]  
-Stephanie Contreras  
-Fred Bullet [ _Toy Freddy_ ]  
-Ray Cooper  
-Mary [ _Puppet (femenina)_ ]  
-Sofía Morales  
-Marcelo Martínez [ _Shadow Freddy_ ]  
-Ángel Salgado  
-Natally Miles [ _Shadow Bonnie_ ]  
-Yuri Smith  
-Sally Rose [ _Spring Bonnie (femenina)_ ]  
-Arnol Williams  
-Katherine Reyes [ _Kathy The Cat_ ]

* * *

– _ **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter**_ –


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Podemos ver a un enorme grupo de adolescentes y otro grupo de animatronics con formas humanas a excepción de que algunos debido que entre ellos tenían algunas características de animales como orejas de zorro, orejas de oso y orejas de conejo que podían notarse entre el grupo de los olds y toys. Ambos hermanos rodríguez estaban mirando dudoso de cómo los animatronics interactuaban con los adolescente menores a ellos a excepción de un pelinegro que era la viva imagen del pelinegro mayor.

Las adolescentes estaban conversando con la castaña mayor junto con una pelinegra de ojos castaños, escuchando la historia en como conocieron la pizzería, debido que Marco junto con Chica estaban en la cocina preparando la comida para todos, siendo ayudados por Toy Chica y Bonbon. Mientras que en un costado del grupo de adolescentes y animatronics, estaba un pelinegro conversando animadamente con cierta alvina de orejas de zorro que escuchaba atentamente de cómo había sido su vida desde que no pudo ir más a la pizzería a pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga que era Mangle.

La zorrita albina humaniza estaba sorprendida de muchas cosas que hizo su mejor amigo, de viajar por el mundo y ayudar a las personas e hacer cosas muy importantes en su trabajo como militar de las fuerzas de Estados Unidos. Alice y Sherry estaban sorprendidas de que sus nuevas amigas eran del futuro después de saber que el pelinegro que charlaba con la toy albina humanizada era hijo único de la pelinegra.

Tras haber pasado una hora desde que la pareja de cocinero con las dos toys terminaran de preparar algo de comer para todos entre varias pizzas y una excelente comida hecha por le pelinegro en sus habilidades como cocinero en el negocio de su familia de su pequeño restaurante no muy llamativos como la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chica estaba feliz de que su novio siguiera lo que le gustaba y también verse que era humana pero aun siendo una animatronica, no podía imaginarse que en algún momento estuvieran fuera de la pizzería, donde ninguno a podido salir debido al sistema de sus cuerpos animatrónicos le impedían que salieran eso incluía que no podían salir de la pizzería siendo almas atrapadas de dicho establecimiento donde posiblemente estén toda la eternidad.

En una habitación privada, se encontraba un pelinegro con lentes mirando en su computador si habían llegado más preguntas aunque sea algunas otras cosas mas interesantes debido que estaba aburrido en el lugar en el que estaba y recordar que debían comenzar con el evento especial.

Alice: mmmm… que rica comida, marco - _mencionaba la castaña adulta mirando a su amigo pelinegro al disfrutar una comida deliciosa_ -

Marco: je, je. gracias, señorita jeager - _decía algo avergonzado el pelinegro mientras comía junto a su novia animatronica a su lado_ -

Sherry: ¿así que tu padre es fritz smith?

Yuri: Asi es señorita santander. mi padre se casó con mi madre en rusia

Freddy: ja, no sabía que ese cuatro ojos se haya casado en otro país a pesar de estar trabajando en otra pizzería idéntica allá

Spring: ¡cállate freddy! - _decía enojada dándole un golpe en la cabeza al oso humanizado_ -

Freddy: ¡¿por qué me golpeaste, estúpida coneja?!

Spring: ¡te lo merecías, estúpido oso pedobear!

María: wow, ¿esa coneja animatronica se acostumbró con él?- _miraba sorprendida de cómo la coneja rubia defendía al peli naranjo del oso old_ -

Foxy: me sorprende que ella se haya encariñado con él. habrá pasado algo en esa habitación compartida

María: foxy, eso es cosa privada de esos dos

Foxy: oh, ¿qué pasa mi sirenita? - _murmuraba burlonamente el pelirrojo de orejas de zorro hacia su novia_ -

María: s…si, que eres un idiota

Alice: wow, ¿me sorprende de que miguel, interactúe así?

Belén: a pesar de que se lleven mal a plena vista entre ellos, se quieren mucho

Mariana: sin duda nuestra amiga sirenita no quiere demostrar lo que siente por su pirata

Sherry: aun me cuesta creer que ellos sean animatronics y ¿ustedes sus parejas?

Rose: no fue siempre bueno al principio… - _murmuraba incomoda al sentir la incomodidad del oso dorado humanizado a su costado_ \- ellos nos intentaron de asesinar la primera vez, que trabajamos en la pizzería

Alice: ya veo… - _mira al oso rubio y a la chica que estaba frente de ella_ \- y ustedes, ¿son novios?

Rose/Golden: ¡¿qué?!

Alice: si ustedes dos, ¿son novios o algo por el estilo?

Golden: ja, yo no me enamorado de una estúpida humana. y mucho menos de esta - _desviando la mirada incomodo debido que aún no estaba acostumbrado a esos sentimientos que aun tenia_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **tsk, que tsundere…**_ - _murmurando en voz baja mientras estaba bebiendo un delicioso té de menta_ -

Mientras que ellos conversaban tranquilamente entre curiosidades de las chicas adolescentes mayores que ellos y que en otro lado se encontraban ambos rubio mirándose indiferente al igual que cierto pelinegro mayor mirando como el otro pelinegro idéntico a él hablaba cómodamente con la zorrita albina humanizada. Ya que una vez que fue a buscar algunas cosas para beber, había escuchado la conversación del pelinegro y albina en la noche descubriendo que el era su hijo dentro de unos años dejándolo incrédulo internamente al saber que sería padre dentro de algunos años.

Tras haber comido algo delicioso que habian hecho, y volver a donde serian sus asientos correspondientes sin saber que cierta coneja rubia miraba curiosa al peli naranjo con lentes debido que anoche conversaron mucho y conociéndose entre ellos e incluso hablar sobre sus vidas

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **muy buenos días/tarde/noche/madrugada. Espero que este nuevo capítulo del especial de preguntas y respuestas les agrade, debido que aquí podrán preguntar a nuestros entrevistados y animatronics en esta ocasión.**_ – _mirando a la cámara mientras que todos mis oc's estaban ubicándose en su asiento que tenían sus respectivos nombre hasta los animatronics tenían su propio asiento en una mesa aparte donde tenían un cartelito diciendo "animatronics"_ - _ **bien, tenemos a nuestros invitados que son Alice, Frank, Rodrigo, Sherry, Belén, Marco, María, Mariana, Rose, José, Alan, Alex, Stephanie, Yuri, Sofía, Ángel, Ray y Arnol como el grupo de humanos. A mi costado izquierdo están los animatronics como ya sabrán a Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Golden, Bonbon, Toy Chica, Mangle, Toy Freddy, Puppet, Shadow bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Spring y Kathy the cat.**_

José: emmm… disculpa, sea quien seas… - _mencionaba llamando la atención del pelinegro que estaba en medio de ambos puestos_ \- ¿porque estamos aquí en general?

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **¿no lo sabes?**_ - _preguntaba mirando al chico y este negaba_ - _ **pes, mejor cállate o te lanzo una chancla marca Toriel**_

Todos: ¿quién es Toriel?

Ángel: je, como si eso fuera posible - _murmuraba burlonamente hasta recibir de la nada una chancla en toda la cara con fuerza_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **alguien más, ¿quiere interrumpir el programa?**_

Bonnie: ¿puedo ir a buscar algo de pizza?

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **claro, que… ¡no orejón!**_ - _lanzándole otra chancla en la cara al conejo humanizado derribándolo de su asiento, mientras miraba a los demas y estos negar rápidamente_ - _ **¿alguien más? Bien… continuemos…**_

 _Mercenary:_ _ **bien, nuestra primer participante aquí es una conocida llamada. ¡LightIlumin879!**_

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- * _suspira caminando hasta quedar enfrente de todos y se inclina en forma de saludo_ * bonjour. Honestamente extrañaba a esta family. No este activa durante… * _intenta contar con los dedos pero no le sale_ *

Guardias/animatronics: ya se me hace conocida…- _murmuraban ambos grupos exceptuando a la pareja mayor que estaba ignorando lo que pasaba y mirar como cierto pelinegro idéntico al mayor sonreía mirando a la albina animatronica humanizada_ -

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- ¿saben? La verdad no importa, no debe interesarles. Espero que mi existencia no haya quedado en el olvido * _se acomoda los lentes_ *

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **no lo creo amiga. al final de cuentas, tenía esperanzas de que tarde o temprano aparecerías**_

-Bright Star: ¡ni la mía! * _salta sorpresivamente la gata violeta se encuentra pegada literal a la pelirroja con super super cola, el mejor pegamento que encontraras jamás. Ya disponible en tiendas de fornite(?)_ *

-Cindy: a mí me hubiese gustado que si… * _comenta en voz baja_ *

Chicas: hola cindy

Kathy:… - _mirando incrédula a la gata violeta_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **Really?!**_ - _señalo a la gata animatronica violeta y a la pelirroja que estaban pegadas_ -

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- si, no estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió en la historia * _se arrodilla dramáticamente y dice llorando_ * ¡SOY UNA MALA LECTORA!

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **uh, ya extrañaba tus dramas. Si fuera undertale, mettaton te contrataría por lo melodramática que eres, amiga…**_ - _mirando con incredulidad y una gotita estilo anime sobre mi nuca_ -

-Bright Star: para quienes no me conozcan soy bright star, puedo controlar el fuego * _prende fuego su mano sin quemarla_ * y soy una pro en el manejo de las hachas *presume, pero accidentalmente hace que cindy golpee su propia cara por estar pegadas con el super puper cola del fronite* oops… *rie bajito y cindy la mira mal*

Todos: ella nunca cambia… - _murmuraban en voz baja los guardias y animatronics al ver lo despistada que era la pelirroja oc de la visita a excepción de dos parejas que no entendían nada_ -

-Cindy: dhaa… yo soy cindy, de candy's burguer & fries. No tengo poderes como señorita perfecta

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- awww, gracias * _se sonroja_ *

-Cindy: hablaba de birght

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- vete a chingar a tu madre, wey * _le tira en la cara con una patata_ *

-Cindy: ¿y pa' que te ilusiona po'? si nunca te nombre v:

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- * _la crashea con hacks marca monia_ * pero weno… luego me pondré al tanto de su historia, por mientras quiero que me respondan; ¿son felices?

Alice: yo soy feliz con mi novio. a pesar de que él no quiera demostrarlo - _alza un poco la mano con un sonrojo en su rostro_ -

Sherry: yo igual soy feliz, con el mio - _abraza a su amado pelinegro que este desviaba la mirada algo sonrojado_ -

Chica: como no estar feliz, ya que marco anoche me preparo una deliciosa comida - _sonreía mientras saludaba a su novio que estaba en la otra mesa y este está muy sonrojado_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **si supieras lo que pasara más adelante dentro de algunos años…**_ - _murmuraba en voz baja hacia la pollo animatronica humanizada ya que por suerte nadie lo escucho_ -

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- * _sonríe de forma estúpida_ * yo no, estuve pensand en suicidarme jjsjsjsahajahsjagksgskshsjshhgs ajio ajio

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **WTF?**_ - _mirando incrédulo a la lectora_ - _ **te salió el "ajio" del amigo del roedor de Mickey mouse?**_

-Bright Star: estabas bien hasta esa parte

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- nunca sere una persona seria

-Bright Star: cállate. ¿Pueden cantar en esta sección? No me quedo claro, porque tengo mushax canciones xdxd

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **Pues claro que ellos deberán cantar**_ - _señalando a mis oc's y animatronics_ -

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- ¡oh! ¡yo tengo una canción! * _se aclara la garganta_ * cállate, cállate yaaaaaa~~

-Bright Star: yo tengo otra * _sonríe aparentando inocencia. Se aclara la garganta y mira retadoramente a light_ * sueña ya, sueña ya, o si no te voy a golpear~~

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- diablos, señorita * _rie por accidente eructa_ * …raioz. Lo siento * _vuelve a reírse_ *

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ - _con un cartel con una calificación de 6/10 y con el pulgar alzado_ -

Todos: ¿qué rayos…?

-Bright Star: ¡nee! Y mariana ¿cómo está? No la vemos desde hace mucho

Mariana: estoy aquí bien, como siempre amiga - _sonríe animadamente y guiñándole a su amiga de la lectora_ -

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- me pregunto si ya todos tienen hijos en el tiempo que desaparecimos jsjsjsjsjsjs

Todos: h…hijos… - _muy sonrojados mirándose entre ellos con duda a excepción del pelinegro mayor que miraba al otro pelinegro que era su hijo después de varios años_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **amiga, por favor, sin spoiler futuros…**_ - _incrédulo de ver que la lectora había dicho eso y sabiendo que eso sucederá dentro de varios años en la historia_ -

-Cindy: *vuelve a la normalidad* ¿helpy aun no encontró la forma de despegarnos? * _mira a la lectora. Light traba saliva, se olvidó de preguntarle al osito sobre eso_ *

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- eh… no * _la gata mira arqueando una ceja_ * es decir, porque molestarlo si nos puede ayudar aquí? oigan, alguno de ustedes sabe cómo deshacer la súper súper cola el mejor pegamento que encontraras jamás. Ya disponible en tiendas de fornite? Nos ayuradia mucho * _murmura para que cindy no la oiga_ * me ayudaría mucho más a mi…

Cindy: ¡Light!

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- ¡lo siento! I'm so sorry! Me olvide de pregunarle ;_;

-Cindy: tu pinche mierda, puberta :v ya te las veras por andar de pendeja

-Bright Star: * _se aclara la garganta_ * mantengan la compostura frente a los news

- _ **LightIlumin879-**_ /-Cindy: lo sentimos

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **ahh… ya extrañaba tu humor de ti y de tus oc's, amiga…**_ - _bebiendo una taza de té_ -

Alice: emmm… - _alzando la mano llamando la atención de las invitadas_ \- ¿ya han intentado calentar el super pegamento? Según tengo entendió, podrían despegarse de ese pegamento a una cierta temperatura si se sobrecalienta?

Belén: je, ¿clase de ciencias?

Alice: Asi es amiga - _choca los cinco con su amiga castaña_ -

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ \- y díganme, ¿cuál es el signo zodiacal de todos? Numa, nunca se me había ocurrido hacer esa pregunta xd cuando pueda leer la historia podre preguntarles con más certeza, hasta entonces les dejo eso UWU

Frank/Alan: Capricornio

Alice/Belén: Leo

Rodrigo/Alex: Escorpión/Tauro

Sherry: Libra

Marco: Acuario

Mariana/María: Sagitario/Libra

Rose: P…Piscis…

José: Leo

Ángel/Arnol: somos Géminis - _chocando los puños_ -

Stephanie: Sagitario

Yuri: Libra

Ray: Escorpión

Sofia: soy Acuario…

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **bueno amiga, como no especificaste a quienes iban a esas preguntas quedan hasta ahí…**_

- _ **LightIlumin879-**_ Se despide con cari- con lo- con sho- con waif- OLVÍDENLO, ADIÓS.

Todos: adiós… - _miraban algo incrédulos de lo que había pasado_ -

Mariana: ¡adios amiga! ¡no olvides escribirme! - _llorando dramáticamente al ver a su amiga haciendo que todos la miraran incrédulos_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **bueno, nuestra siguiente invitada es nada más y nada menos que mi amiga ¡Shallie-desu-ne!**_ - _esperan unos segundos y nada ocurría, hasta que de repente la pared se rompe y se ve a Shallie con una chaquea gris con capucha (la de mi foto de fanfiction) per estaba toda ensangrentada y tenía una guadaña en su mano, mientras ella reía sin parar como psicópata_ - _ **genial, que sigue… que alguien entre con un tanque, helicóptero, avión o alguno otro vehículo destruyendo cada vez algunas de mis guardias. ¡no ven que no sale barato las reparaciones!**_ - _llorando dramáticamente por las posibles facturas y la perdida de dinero en reparaciones_ -

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ahhhh, siempre soñé con hacer esto - _nota todas las miradas_ \- que? acaso no puedo romper una pared por primera vez? - _mágicamente aparece artist, la youma original y mi gata versión humanizada_ -

Todos:… - _todos sin decir nada miraban al chico pelinegro llorar dramáticamente en el suelo en pose fetal_ -

-Artist: donde tu vas, todo se destroza

-Youma: no es mentira- _mira a todos los oc's con una sonrisa_ -

-¿?: tengo sueño

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- TU SIEMPRE TIENES SUEÑO, NO ME VENGAS CON MAMADAS!

¿?: tú también siempre tienes sueño, no me culpes- _se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda a su creadora_ -

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- mocosa…

-¿?: para que sepas, en años gatunos soy mucho mayor que tu- _se acerca a mercer y le pasa la mano_ \- mucho gusto, mi nombre es mysty, como la de pokémon

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ - _ya recuperado y sonriéndole a la gata humanizada de la lectora_ - _ **mucho gusto**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- neta, mi hermana le llamo Asi - _mira a alice con los ojos llorosos y se lanza a abrazarla mientras lloraba_ \- ALICEE, VOLVISTE! NUNCA NOS CONOCIMOS PERO TE EXTRAÑE!

Alice: emmm…- _algo incomoda del abrazo repentino de la lectora_ \- mucho gusto…

Frank: genial, que sigue. Que ese pedobear dorado se enamore de esta rubia - _señalando con sarcasmo a Rose que estaba sonrojada por tal idea y ser la mirada de los demás de sus amigos_ -

-Artist: deja de romper la cuarta pared- _mira a los oc's nuevos de esta temporada_ \- un ruso? Tengo dos amigos rusos

Yuri: emmm… nos conocemos? nunca te había visto? - _mira dudoso al chico que acompañaba a la lectora sin notar que cierta coneja estaba celosa en la otra mesa_ -

-Youma: MARIANA- _corre hacia su amiga y la abraza_ \- te había extrañado, no es lo mismo molestar a la rubia sin ti- _se separa de su amiga y mira a freddy lo hacia como si examinara cada parte de él_ -

Freddy: ¿qué tanto me miras…? - _sintiéndose incomodo por la amiga de su novia humana_ -

-Youma: sigues siendo un oso yogi para mi…

Mariana: youma - _abrazando a su amiga para luego sujetarla bien de la cintura y hacer un suplex a su amiga dejándole un enorme chichón en la cabeza y comenzar a darle golpes torpes como niña pequeña_ \- ¡¿por qué no me escribiste ni un mensaje?! ¡eres una baka, baka, baka…!

Todos: What The Hell…? - _miran incrédulos de cómo habia dejado inconciente a la pobre chica de la lectora y cierto oso no sabía si orgulleceré o temer a su novia humana_ -

-Artist: quien era aquí alexander rodríguez? _(creo que Asi se escribia asi XD)_ hay tantos oc's, solo conozco a alan, belén, rose, mariana y marco

Alex: ese sería yo - _levantándose de su asiento con la mano un poco alzada para diferenciarse del otro pelinegro debido que este tenía el pantalón de la pizzería pero su polera no era del uniforme de guardias nocturnos_ -

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- bueno, sería mejor presentarme para los que no me conozcan- _se aclara la garganta fuertemente_ \- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shallie, original obvio que no, tengo el cabello castaño tan oscuro que me dicen que es negro, los ojos son castaños también, tengo rulos, voy ennnnnnn… - _se queda pensando unos segundo_ \- secundaria? Creo que era ese? Amo dibujar y me encanta el anime - _miro a mis oc's_ \- preséntense koño

-Artist: mi nombre es artista, mi apariencia ya deberían saberla – _se ve que alzo mi teléfono para que todos vieran la imagen de artist_ \- tengo 18 años, no muero con facilidad, puedo hacer cualquier dibujo real, tengo no-vía por si cierto oso aun me odia- _mira de mala a golden, goldo, gominola, pantene_ -

Golden: oh, los delfines ganaron 4-2 contra los tiburones - _leyendo el periódico sin prestar atención al chico_ -

-Youma: konichigua, watashiga namae ga youma-san – _todos miran con WTF, y los que entendieron, entendieron_ \- tengo 15, me gusta cantar, y destruir cosas, tengo una hermana mayor adoptiva y… odio a los animatronics toy's en su versión original

-Mysty: quiero que me acaricien, menos tu— _apunta a Shallie, haciendo que esta vaya al rincón depresivo_ \- alguien podría acariciarme - _mira a todos los oc's de merce_ -

Mujeres/Animatronicas: ¡que tierna es! - _se le acercan a acariciarla por lo tierna que era la gata humanizada_ -

Mariana: chicas, tengo un puntero laser! - _sacando se su bolsillo y comenzar a jugar con la gata humanizada de la lectora_ -

Mujeres/Animatronicas: ¡kawaii!

Hombres/Animatronics:… - _sin decir nada al ver como las mujeres y animatronicas estaban acariciando y jugando con la gata humanizada de la lectora_ -

Marco: oigan, y ¿mercenary?

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **quien es la gatita kawaii de Shallie. Tú lo eres, tú lo eres…**_ - _se da cuenta que lo estaban mirando_ - _ **QUE ME MIRAN, SIGAN CON LO SUYO! YO ESTOY OCUPADO AQUÍ!**_ - _mirando con enojo a sus oc's, los oc's de Shellie y a la cámara_ - _ **hay, que cute… iré a por una lata de pescado para esta buena gatita humanizada**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ahora que pienso, esto es un pregunta y respuestas, debería hacer una pregunta por qué nunca usas el fazbear fright? Usaste las pizzerías del 1 y el 2, pero no la del 3- _magicamente un portal se abre y sale Springtrap en la versión de pole-bear_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **bueno… sobre eso…**_ - _algo incómodo de cómo explicarlo_ \- _**ya que bueno, técnicamente no es en la ciudad original de la franquicia de freddy fazbear's pizza. Ya que si pudiste notarlo, la pizzería original de FNAF se ubica según teorías en la ciudad y del estado de Utah, USA**_ - _sacando un pizarrón con todo lo referente a ese tema_ - _ **si hubiera sido en esa ciudad, había habría una 3 pizzería conocida como Fazbear Fright, donde estaría esta coneja que está en el grupo de chicas acariciando a tu gata humanizada. Pero, puede que en el fanfic cambien algunas cosas… no se, mi mente hasta me juega bromas de mal gusto**_

-Springtrap: y ahora que koño quieres?

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- no me hables así, eres mi animatronico favorito, por encima de puppet

-Springtrap: y? no puedes traerme todo el tiempo

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- eres igual que la berenjena, pero con diferencia que TU eres verde oliva, y conejo :3

-Springtrap: quiero irme- _desaparece mágicamente_ -

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- PUTO, bueno, alguna pregunta más… ah sí, alan…- _me acerco a él con una sonrisa más falsa que la pedofilidad de toy freddy_ \- porque eres una rubia? Serias mejor siendo castaña, aquilus es mejor que tu

Alan: soy rubio por genes de mi padre, enana… - _cruzado de brazos ignorando a la lectora hasta recordar lo que había dicho_ \- además, ¿quién rayos es aquilus?

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **sin hacer spam sobre otros fanfics de los que hago Shallie!**_ - _lanzándole una chancla en la cara dejándola inconsciente_ - _ **uh, nadie aprende a no hacer spoilers o spam en mis fanfics… creo que comenzare a construir un lugar especial para personas que hagan spam o spoilers sobre el fanfics de fnaf u otros de mis fanfics…**_

-Artist: bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí - _abre un portal color verde_ \- vámonos

-Youma: adiós mariana, volveremos a vernos- _cruza el portal_ -

Mariana: adiós amiga, ¡no olvides mandarme un mensaje!- _se despedía con la mano a su amiga_ -

-Mysty: iré a atender el bar- _se despide con la mano y cruza el portal_ -

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- merce, continua con aquilus, muero por saber que pasa- _se despide y cruza el portal haciendo dejando un boceto de un dibujo en el piso, porque se le había caído_ -

 _Mercenary Hunter:_ _ **deja de hacer spam sobre mis otros fanfics cuando no son de la misma categoría!**_ - _comenzando a lanzar chanclas a Shallie_ - _ **bien eso es todo por ahora, ahora ustedes largo a sus habitaciones o lo que quieran hacer hasta la siguiente sección, pero antes… alice y belén**_

Alice: ¿eh? ¿yo que…?

Belén: ¿que pasa?

Mercenary Hunter: _ **podrías despedir la sección con una hermosa canción al azar de las músicas ¿que tenemos? Asi los demás que quieran pedir a algunos de ustedes cantar, entenderán que deben dejar el artista, la canción y si es en inglés o español.**_

Alice: eh, está bien…

Belén: te ayudo

Alice: gracias, amiga

 _Me_ _  
Siento muy sola,  
Acaso sienten igual,  
¿Todos los enamorados?_

 _Me_ _  
Siento embelesada,  
Por el más profundo dolor  
Tinieblas del corazón_ _._

 _Todo pesar  
Nos ayudara a crecer,  
Y a resplandecer,  
Juntos_

 _Eres tú,  
Eres tú,  
A quien yo amo,  
Mi corazón mira en tu interior_ _._

 _Eres tú,  
Eres tú,  
En quien confió,  
Ciegamente amor_

 _Me_ _  
He preguntado,  
Si algún día el amor,  
Se acaba para todos._

 _Me_ _  
Pregunto cómo abandonan,  
Un sentimiento que es  
Más claro que el cielo azul._

 _La estación cambia  
y el viento,  
Siempre seguirá,  
Su rumbo_

 _Eres tú,  
Eres tú,  
A quien yo amo,  
Mi corazón mira en tu interior_ _._

 _Eres tú,  
Eres tú,  
En quien confió,  
Ciegamente amor_

 _Aunque mañana perdiera mi vida,  
Aunque también te perdiera a ti,  
Voy a mostrar mi mejor sonrisa,  
Y resplandeceré_

 _Lagrimas son las que ahora te llama,  
De promesas no hay necesidad,  
Porque me diste algo muy valioso,  
Tu fortaleza_

 _Mis ojos son los que ahora te llaman,  
De promesas no hay necesidad,  
Mis ojos son los que ahora te siguen,  
Ciegamente amor~_

–– _ **Continuara**_ ––

* * *

*bueno, hasta aquí llega el momento de las preguntas y respuestas… y los que no me entendieron es que ustedes tienen 4 preguntas para mis oc's o animatronics y sin olvidar de que pueden pedir 1 canción para que mis oc's les canten y tienen que especificar a quien quieren ustedes que la cante… asique eso… cuídense! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

*canciones usadas en el capítulo*  
- _Escaflowne - No necesito promesas by Maaya Sakamoto [Jessica Toledo (Español Latino)]_

– _ **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter**_ –


End file.
